


Мертвая душа

by Herber_baby17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, attempt at agnst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз идет в поход с командой по лакроссу, но теряется в лесу. Он случайно встречает Дерека и так начинается самое странное знакомство в его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвая душа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifuckingknowyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuckingknowyou/gifts).



> писалось под накатившим вдохновением и видимо оттого и только оттого, сюжет скачет, как резвый жеребенок на весенней травке. О, и, конечно же, ООС и АУ. Привет вам, ребята)
> 
> Написано по заявке подруге. Самое странное фикло в моей жизни, честно.  
> Дорогая Полли, наконец-то я сообразила сделать все по уму)))

 

 

> _Он сказал – и у мертвых есть души. Но я спросил –_
> 
> _Как такое возможно, Ведь мертвые – души и есть?_
> 
> _Тогда он вернул меня к жизни…_
> 
> _И не наводит ли это на страшные подозренья?_
> 
> _Может, мертвые что-то скрывают от нас?_
> 
> _Да, – скрывают мертвые что-то от нас._
> 
> **_\- Ведьма из Койса, Роберт Фрост_ **

Когда Скотт, как бы, невзначай выпалил ему, что они едут в летний лагерь, Стайлз, что с ним бывало крайне редко, потерял дар речи. А как же все его восхитительные планы на лето? И потом, он собирался выбраться в Нью-Йорк или Бостон на худой конец, культурно обогатить свои знания. Ладно, он подросток и ему отчаянно хотелось оторваться в бесшабашной жизни мегаполиса. А как можно отрываться в летних лагерях? Обмазывать лица зубной пастой или касторовым маслом? Стоп, а последнее откуда? А, не важно.

Стайлз, конечно, не  из тех задиристых и чванливых старшеклассников, которые предпочитают насилие…всему, но и сторонником мирных намерений он явно не был. Он даже сжал руку в кулак, чтобы треснуть Скотта за такие обломные новости, а тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

\- Тренер сегодня объявил на уроке, но поскольку тебя не было, я говорю тебе об этом сейчас,  - и он улыбнулся этой своей милой улыбочкой, с которой обычно надо с девушками флиртовать. Ведь девушки милые и ранимые, и падкие на красавчиков, вроде…ДЖЕКСОНА?!

\- Погодипогодипогоди! – скороговоркой затараторил Стайлз. Мимо них с важным видом прошла Лидия и улыбалась она не Стайлзу, который столько лет издали наблюдал за ней, боясь подойти и все разрушить, а Джексону, который, кажется, даже и не заметил вовсе. Что тут происходит?  - Скотт, дружище, слушай, а что еще сегодня было на уроке, который я пропустил, помогая папе с делами? – Стайлз как бы невзначай поправил съехавшую лямку рюкзака и бросил еще один любопытный взгляд на Джексона. Тот увидел Лидию и о чем-то мило с ней беседовал, улыбаясь во все свои 32 изумительно белых зуба.

\- Ааа, чувак, ну Лидия сегодня приехала в школу на машине Джексона, а потом, еще девчонки шептались о предстоящем выпускном, и кажется. Тренер.. А, это я тебе уже говорил. Короче, обычное утро. Хотя, стой, Джейксон кажется, что-то говорил о том, что теперь встречается с … - но Скотту в общем-то не нужно было продолжать, Стайлз и так все прекрасно видел – Лидия и Джексон целовались. Они делали это так, что ни у кого бы сомнений не осталось, в том, что эти двое – влюбленные.

Стайлз сглотнул и закончил предложение:

\- с Лидией. – Ему было горько и обидно. Нет, конечно же, это определенно не первый кавалер дамы его сердца, и Стайлз не сомневался, что он исчезнет так же быстро и легко, как и предыдущие, но отчего так больно в груди? – Чувак, я, пожалуй, пойду уже. Тебя подбросить? – Стайлз постарался улыбнуться другу.

\- Да, было бы здорово, - одной из отличительных черт Скотта была невнимательность. Если Стайлза она иногда раздражала, то сейчас была ему явно на руку.

\- А почему мы едем в летний лагерь? – решил разбавить тишину по дороге к машине Стайлз. – Нас будут перевоспитывать? Мы проштрафились перед всей школой?

\- Нет, чувак, просто тренер решил, что дисциплина сделает нас более ответственными перед будущим годом и соревнованиями по лакроссу. А еще он думает, что это поможет нам всем сдружиться. Ой, мама звонит. Погоди, я сейчас, - и он снова оставил его одного.

Значит, ему предстоит месяц (Стайлз надеялся на экспресс-курс в месяц) мучений и истязаний физическими нагрузками, к которым (о, спасибо мироздание!) добавляется еще и испытание на силу духа.  Все чудесатее и чудесатее, раздраженно подумал Стилински.

***

То, что в теории ему казалось адом или как минимум личными пробами на фильм «Солдат Джейн»,  на деле оказалось куда  хуже воображаемых страданий и истязаний. Во-первых, им пришлось вставать почти каждый день в пять утра, бегать трусцой вдоль леса а потом, для профилактики закаливания, тренер учудил обязательное купание в озере возле лагеря. Стайлз каждый день проклинал все причины, которые он привел себе в качестве повода записаться в команду по лакроссу. Ну почему не химия? Не литература или экономика, почему он пошел на поводу у своих гормонов?! А теперь приходилось жестоко расплачиваться. И все бы ничего, но Джексона выбрали капитаном, и если физические нагрузки могли прогнать из его сердца боль не взаимной любви, то наличие Джексона в их команде все только ухудшало. Он был наглым, самодовольным, надменным и не считающимся ни  с кем. Единственный человек, который смог каким-то мистическим образом ужиться с ним – был Дэнни. Вообще, Стайлз быстро нашел язык со всеми, даже с Джексоном, пока тот не открывал рот и не выдавал очередную скабрезную шуточку настолько не смешную и убогую, насколько у него было развито эго. Стайлз продолжал тихо страдать. Скотт по-прежнему ничего не замечал.

***

Под конец первого месяца в лагере Стайлз решил, что возможно, он зря жаловался про себя и ругался на тренера, Скотта и весь мир за несправедливость и тяготы. У него окрепло тело, и даже появились первые очертания кубиков на прессе. Хоть что-то приятное.

Вообще, если убрать неприятный момент их  заточения в глуши, тут было красиво. Свежий воздух, чистое озеро, деревья, животные – все как в Колониальной Америке на уроках и обучающих фильмах по истории. Ему тут даже начало нравиться.

Утро началось как обычно. Только на сегодня тренер решил сменить тактику и решил выбраться с командой в поход. Так что вместо тренировок их ждало новое приключение. Выдвинулись все после обеда, тренер решил взять курс на ближайшие горы. Там вроде как должны были остаться следы давних индейских поселений. А еще, байки у костра. Эту часть, пожалуй, все ждали без исключения. Даже Стайлз приготовил свою лучшую историю. Но пока он фотографировал растения на память, заметно отстал, а потом и вовсе споткнулся и растянулся на сырой земле. Неприятно, но лес – это не город. Он должен был помнить об этом, но так увлекся, что не заметил ни корней торчащих из-под земли, ни густую рощу. А еще, он окончательно потерялся. Он позвал на помощь, но в ответ легкий ветерок принес лишь звуки птичьего пения да стрекот насекомых. Дело начинало принимать дурной оборот. Стайлз постарался дышать ровно и не поддаваться панике. У него рюкзак со всем необходимым и даже складной нож, а так же скудный запас еды.  Ладно, он умный, выпутается.

Он приободрился и пошел, как ему казалось в обратную сторону, но через какое-то время снова оказался в роще. Он выбрал другой маршрут и снова вернулся. Паника начинала душить его невидимыми щупальцами.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – неожиданно раздалось за спиной.

Стайлз вздрогнул и подпрыгнул. У него сердце ушло в пятки. Он быстро обернулся и с немым удивлением уставился на незнакомца. На нем была кожаная куртка, джинсы и поставленные гелем волосы а-ля плохиш из 50х. Это что за место-то такое?

\- Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь? – раздраженно повторил незнакомец.

\- Я..я.я.я.я.я. я отстал от группы и заблудился. Постой, а ты что тут делаешь? – ну конечно, кто ж еще, как не Стайлз будет отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Ох, говорил ему отец, что допрос это сложная штука. А тут еще такой подозрительный потенциальный маньяк. 

\- Гуляю, - огрызнулся «маньяк» и, отвернувшись, потопал дальше.

\- Стой! Погоди! Не бросай меня здесь! Скоро вечер, а я не могу найти обратную дорогу, - отчаявшись, позвал Стайлз.

\- А я здесь при чем? – не поворачиваясь, поинтересовался «маньяк».

\- Ну.. Ну, ты гуляешь, а значит, хорошо знаешь местность. К тому же, на тебе городская одежда и обувь, значит, ты точно знаешь дорогу к шоссе. –Стайлз всегда был силен в аргументации.

\- Ух, да ты явно Шерлок, - съехидничал «маньяк». – Может, сам себе дорогу и найдешь, умник? – будничным тоном продолжил он.

\- Ничего я не Шерлок, - обиженно проговорил Стайлз. – Ну пожалуйста! Я же пропаду здесь!

\- А что мне с того? Что я получу с этого? – «маньяк» уходил все дальше, и Стайлзу пришлось идти за ним.

\- Как насчет спасения жизни человека? – бойко начал Стайлз.

\- Пфф. Спасение жизни! – Съязвил «маньяк». – Ну, вот приведу я тебя к родителям, а мне еще и иск какой-нибудь впарят. Ненене, и не иди за мной, - он повернулся, и сделал отгоняющий взмах руками. Его лицо просто было создано для эмоций вроде «раздражения». Он так смешно раздувал ноздри.

\- Не впарят. Я здесь не с родителями… - начал перечислять Стайлз.

\- А. Еще лучше, иди-ка ты отсюда, парень! – «маньяк» покачал головой и указал куда-то в дебри.

\- Ну не могу я! Я два дерева различить не могу! Ну, пожалуйста! Помоги мне! Я даже не знаю, водятся ли в этом лесу волки! – взмолился Стайлз.

При слове «волки» у незнакомца странно дернулись плечи.

\- Ладноо, парень, можно сказать, я сегодня добрый, – наконец выдавил он.

\- Да уж, добрый, я заметил, человека чуть не бросил погибать в лесу. Одного!  - пробормотал Стилински. – Давай познакомимся что ли? Я Стайлз. А ты?

\- Что я? – тот сделал вид, что не расслышал вопроса.

\- Имя твое.

Незнакомец прыснул:

– Что в имени тебе моем?

\- Не хочешь называть имя – не надо, хоть какое-нибудь придумай. Неудобно будет звать тебя «эй ты!» – пробурчал Стайлз.

\- Вообще-то, «эй ты!» звучит крайне невежливо, ты не находишь? Ладно, меня зовут Дерек, доволен?

\- Уже хоть что-то. А куда мы идем?

\- В мой дом.

\- Но..Я думал, что мы идем к дороге…. – начал было Стайлз.

\- Слушай парень. Да, ты прав, здесь водятся волки, к дороге мы выйти не успеем, лучше ночь переждать в тепле и уюте, чем ожидая нападения.

Стайлз задумался на секунду, а не слишком ли все гладко, но перспектива провести ночь  одному ночью, в лесу, да еще и опасаясь нападения волков. Естественно, он выбрал предложенный Дереком вариант. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что может произойти ночью. Или не произойти.

\- Ну, тогда, вперед, смелый парень, - с ехидным смешком проговорил Дерек.

Реакции его нового спасителя каким-то странным образом озадачивали Стайлза. Он привык ко многим типам характеров, но такие переходы от раздражения к сарказму и иронии и обратно – впервые. Но может, его новый знакомый и был странным, но никак нельзя игнорировать тот факт, что он помог ему. Стайлз сделал мысленную отметочку себе, научиться ориентировке в лесу, когда они вернуться домой. На всякий.

***

Дерек повел его странной, извилистой тропой в гору. Если бы они вышли на дорогу, он смог бы вернуться в лагерь, но томительное ожидание тогда бы исчезло. Ожидание чего? Чуда? Приключений? Взрослой интрижки? Стайлз отдавал должное своим желаниям, это, безусловно, но и к доводам разума он привык прислушиваться. Только сейчас, почему-то, и те и другие находились в каком-то странном состоянии согласия. Для подростка, вступившего, в финальную стадию созревания, согласие разума и гормонального взрыва было таким редким явлением, что Стайлзу пришлось натренировать скилл выдержки и невозмутимости. Не то, чтобы этим хвастаться можно было, но много раз выручало.

Когда они подошли к дому (по дороге, оба как –то странно притихли), Дерек  молча выудил ключ из кармана и подошел к двери. Стайлз удивленно разглядывал дом. Когда Дерек сказал ему про свой домик в лесу он и представить себе не мог, что этим «домиком» окажется старый особняк сестер Холлидей. Да, «Зачарованнных» он любил смотреть не меньше, чем «Место Преступления». Трехэтажное деревянное здание с выцветшей, поблекшей краской странным образом отлично вписывалось в окружающий его пейзаж. Все окна были заколочены досками, ступенек на крыльце не хватало, а подвал сгорел. Черные следы от копоти и сгоревшей древесины никто ни сменил, ни отремонтировал. Казалось, хозяину было все равно, что происходит с его жилищем, хотя, Дерек выглядел опрятно и даже, стильно. Это так отличалось от представленной Стайлзом картины, что он простоял несколько минут, ошарашено разглядывая разваливающееся строение. Дерек уже открыл дверь (зачем запирать такую развалину?), вошел внутрь, но дверь оставил открытой. Стайлз еще смотрел на дом, когда услышал приглушенный голос:

\- Решил побыть садовой скульптурой? Скоро солнце сядет, заходи уже, Стайлз, - как странно, но голос Дерека звучал уже не так резко и раздраженно.

Стайлз вздохнул и пошел следом за Дереком. В холле царил полумрак, но он увидел рухнувшую обгоревшую лестницу на верхние этажи и разбросанные повсюду обломки досок. В дальней комнате мерцал свет и Стайлз пошел туда, как мотылек на огонек. Ему было непривычно находиться в таком месте. Как и все американцы нового поколения, он привык к внешнему лоску и показной атрибутике, но этот тип, Дерек, явно придерживался другого мнения. Он жил в старом доме, населенном умирающими призраками, но вот что странно, каким-то непонятным для себя самого, Стайлза тянуло к нему, как ни к кому другому. Он был удивлен, осознав это. Все его знакомые или друзья походили на типичных американцев, ему же хотелось чего-то иного, необычного. Он любил риск, ценил смелость,  и он чувствовал то же самое в Дереке.

Он ждал его в небольшой комнате, которая заменяла ему и кухню, и гостиную, и спальню. Напротив него дымилась чашка с ароматным травяным чаем и  тарелка с крекерами.

\- В жизни не видел ничего страннее, - начал Стайлз, усаживаясь напротив него.

\- Что именно? – деликатно поинтересовался Дерек.

То есть, Стайлз думал, что это было деликатно, пока не увидел его раздутые ноздри.  А, понятно, снова сарказм. Неудивительно, ведь он считай, что нагрубил ему.

\- Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - потупившись, продолжил Стайлз. – Я имел в виду крекер и травяной чай.

\- Ну, извини, здесь не пятизвездочный отель и выбор у меня небольшой, – когда Дерек хмурился, каким-то непостижимым образом, он становился привлекательнее и добрее, как бы парадоксально, это ни прозвучало.

\- Погоди, у меня кое-что было, - Стайлз наконец снял рюкзак и принялся разыскивать еду.

Дерек заинтересованно следил за ним. Из всех его знакомых, старых и новых, этот Стайлз был страннее и забавнее всех взятых. Конечно, его раздражало, что он как пиявка, прицепился к нему и пошел за ним следом. Но не оставлять же этого раздолбая в лесу. Нет, конечно, волков здесь не было, но новолуние было не менее опасным для простых людей. А ведь еще недавно луна сочным медовым яблоком просилась в руку, а теперь молодой месяц точил свой серп о его одиночество. Дерек знал это, потому что он был рожден таким, а не обращен в новую жизнь сверхъестественного хищника.  А еще он видел, слышал и чувствовал лучше любого человека. Удобно, учитывая его образ жизни в последнее время.

\- Ладно. Это не воллмарт, но сойдет. Думаю, на пикник мы теперь вряд ли попадем, - Стайлз деловито раскладывал на столе небольшие упаковки с зефиром, орешками, мармеладом и еще какой-то ерундой, которая забивала полки магазинов и супермаркетов и так хорошо расходилась среди молодежи.

\- Разве вы не должны были научиться охотиться? Или рыбачить? Или чему там в походах учат? – со смешком спросил Дерек. Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на его выгнутую бровь.

\- У нас спортивный лагерь, а не скаутский, - отозвался он, стягивая толстовку.

\- Оно и видно, Бэкхем, - полоска оголенной кожи мазнула перед глазами, но он успел заметить наметившийся мышечный рельеф. А парень молодец.

Хотя, Дерека все еще забавляла эта почти детская наивность – вываливать все первому встречному, находясь в его доме, да еще и так доверяя ему. Телефон в этих краях не ловил. Да и перед своим появлением он слышал, как на мобильнике парня села батарея. Эти современные компании так и норовили все оснастить звуковым оповещением. Но его феромоны изменили свой запах. После того происшествия с семьей полнолуния давались ему тяжелее – он стал гораздо чувствительнее после полнолуний. Может из-за пережитого стресса или ужаса? Но какая теперь-то разница, его семья погибла, а он разбит и опустошен, и, кажется, пропасть внутри него лишь увеличивается в размерах. Конечно,  в выживших осталась его сестра – Лора, но она напоминала о своем существовании лишь редкими смсками, да его дядя, впавший в некое состояние анабиоза. Лора намеренно отдалилась от него, с дядей он периодически разговаривал во время посещений его палаты, но можно ли назвать разговор эти его устные монологи, больше походившие на исповедь?

 - Эй эй! Думаешь, все рождаются такими красавчиками, как ты? С поставленной гелем прической, кожаной курткой и домом посреди леса? Хотя, это едва ли подходит под описание дома. – проворчал Стайлз. Чашка из-под чая уже пустовала, и он грыз предложенные Дереком крекеры, к своим же так и не притронувшись. Дерек внимательно следил за ним, спрятав ухмылку за чашкой. Возможно, в его прежней жизни было много странных ребят, даже в его собственной семье хватало придурковатых «кузенов», но этот Стайлз был первым, кто заставил его улыбнуться. Искренне, а не от горьких воспоминаний или чтобы продемонстрировать доброжелательность. Эта мысль удивила его, но подсознательно он уже был готов к такому открытию, детали указывали на это – Стайлз ему нравился.

\- Так ты считаешь меня красавчиком? Не боишься говорить такое первому встречному глуши леса? Разве родители тебе не рассказывали тебе байки про маньяков? – усмехнулся Дерек. Стайлз был потрясающим. И он явно был смелым, раз поддался на его провокацию, но все это заходит слишком далеко. Пусть у него  и чуткий слух, но спать ему хотелось, не опасаясь случайно воткнутого ножа или чего похуже. Серебро, к сожалению, не имеет запаха и распознать его можно только, когда оно начинает пульсировать и обжигать края раны, а потом и мясо, облепившее пулю или лезвие ножа, которыми так любили пользоваться все охотники. Это довольно неприятный опыт, сравнимый разве что с дурацким аконитом, которого, тут к счастью не водилось в таком же изобилии, как в Бэйкон-Хилле.

-Мои родители научили меня многому, не волнуйся. К тому же, мой папа шериф в городе, будь уверен, если он захочет, то достанет тебя даже из-под земли, - Стайлз хрустнул крекером и посмотрел в глаза Дерека долгим, внимательным взглядом.

Странные ощущения, странный жест. Люди никогда не станут смотреть незнакомцу в глаза, тем более, пристально. Так поступают только животные. Этот Стайлз интриговал его все больше и больше, несмотря на вываленный ворох информации, он все равно не мог постичь, что он за человек. Дерека всегда обходили стороной, будто подсознательно, интуитивно чувствовали в нем угрозу. Его истинная сущность принесла ему лишь боль и страдания, его любимая девушка погибла из-за этого, его семья сгорела из-за своей природы, став целью для охотников, но хуже всего было бремя вины. Куда бы он не отправлялся, где бы он не находился, вина никуда не девалась. И только он научился мириться с собой, появился этот мальчишка.

\- У тебя глаза желтые, почему? – охрипшим голосом вдруг спросил Стайлз.

И что тут скажешь? Мальчик, я естественно рожденный оборотень в семье с многовековой историей? Мальчик, я сверхъестественное существо и ночной хищник? Что бы он ни сказал, ему не поверят. Может откупиться байкой про флуорисценцию? Всегда срабатывала, в конце концов. Только. Отчего-то не хотелось врать Стайлзу.

\- Это флуорисценция, - но пришлось.

\- Не заливай, ты это в Сумерках подсмотрел! Я никогда не видел таких янтарных глаз, как луна в прошлое полнолуние! – Стайлз придвинулся поближе. Теперь их разделял маленький столик, опустевшие чашки, тарелка с парой крекеров и сладкая фигня в пакетиках, которыми решил с ним поделиться Стайлз. Дерек неуверенно поерзал в кресле. Такого поворота он явно не ожидал. Стайлз продолжал внимательно следить за ним, расположившись на диване напротив него.

\- А ты смотрел Сумерки? – съехидничал Дерек.

\- Их все смотрели, – протянул Стайлз. – Так почему у тебя глаза желтые? На линзы не похоже, тогда что? Болезнь какая-то? Или ты пришелец? Ха, было бы забавно, если бы тебя укусил паук или, нет, паук – это банально, может лиса, и ты мог бы быть каким-нибудь супергероем, только среди японцев, или на худой конец, китайцев, но на азиата ты не похож, значит, скорее всего, это может быть волк, ну или…

Дерек представил на секунду, как обращается и одним взмахом распарывает горло назойливому мальчишке. Потом, он сделал выдох и успокоился. Убивать бессмысленно, тем более, сына какого-то там шерифа, правда это или нет. Он уже и сам не рад был, что взял и помог этому Стайлзу.

\- Да, окей, Лоис, снимаю свои очки, я Супермен, - он нарочито медленно сложил руки в замок перед лицом и уставился на Стайлза немигающим взглядом.

 - Ты же не сожрешь меня? То есть, я всегда подозревал о вашем существовании, ребята, но чтобы вот так сразу, я еще даже не пожил на свете и у меня остался миллион нереализованных желаний, я даже не целовался нормально еще! – выпалил Стайлз, покраснев и нервно мотая головой по сторонам, очевидно, в поисках запасного выхода. Из комнаты с забитыми ставнями можно было выйти только через дверь, но причина, по которой тот оказался здесь, говорила лишь о том, что он не способен и десяти шагов сделать в сторону.

\- Ну, во-первых,  с чего ты взял, что меня кусал волк?

\- О, боже, тебя украли из кроватки и обратили в детстве, это еще хуже, ты был лишен материнской ласки и заботы гораздо больше, чем я думал, а потом ты сбежал от них и поэтому живешь в лесу в такой развалине!

Пока Стайлз продолжал тараторить об ужасном (на самом деле, это было не детство) детстве Дерека, его брови сильнее и быстрее ползли вверх. Что? Что, во имя неба, несет этот мальчишка?

\- О, господи, да помолчи ты уже и послушай, – прорычал Дерек и уставился на Стайлза одним из своих фирменных «сейчас-ты-допросишься» взглядом. – Во-первых, откуда ты взял этот бред? Во-вторых, тебя никто кусать не собирается. За кого ты меня вообще держишь? И, в-третьих, я тебя лучше свяжу и лично отвезу наутро в психушку на анализы.

Стайлз замолчал, но гордо выпятил подбородок.  Дерек думал, что ему больше нечему удивляться, но тут Стайлз снова преподнес ему подарок:

\- А что насчет поцелуя, Чудовище?

У Дерека челюсть отвалилась.

\- Что-что? Прости, мне, кажется, послышалось что-то не то? – дрогнувшим голосом вымолвил Дерек.

\- Ага! – обрадовался Стайлз, вытянув руку и указав на Дерека тонким, костлявым пальцем.  – Вот ты и попался.

Дерек продолжал удивленно хлопать ресницами.

\- Я сказал это почти шепотом, ты не мог услышать, будь ты обычным человеком! – торжествующе произнес Стайлз.

\- Парень, ты нарываешься, - угрожающе произнес Дерек. – Что ты хотел этим доказать?

\- Что я прав, а я почти всегда  пра…

В мгновение ока, Дерек уже был рядом со Стайлзом, а в следующую секунду, его губы уже сминали под своим напором тонкие губы мальчишки.

Поцелуй, неожиданный, как гром среди ясного неба, удивил их обоих – Дерек удивился тому, что поддался на провокацию, к тому же, он лишь хотел, чтобы мальчишка замолчал, а более умного способа он не придумал. Стайлз удивился всему сразу, открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но язык Дерека проскользнул глубже и мысли как-то отошли на второй план. Кем бы ни был этот Дерек, целовался он просто божественно. Где и куда девать руки, Стайлз понял много позже, когда с него уже стягивали штаны. Не то, чтобы он был за случайный секс со случайным встречным, но почему-то происходящее это возбуждало до цветных пузырей в глазах, а такого не случалось с первой фантазии во сне. Стайлз никогда не был легкомысленным, но сейчас ему до одури хотелось пойти до конца, сделать это с парнем, с Дереком. С оборотнем.

Конечно, о таком не похвастаешь ни перед кем, разве что перед Дэнни, он всегда внимательно выслушивал сумбурные объяснения-разговоры Стайлза. Но то, что происходит сейчас, трудно поддается логическому объяснению. Хотя, Дерек был умелым любовником.  Стайлз был субъективен в силу отсутствия опыта, но его руки были именно там, где того хотел Стайлз, его губы делали именно то, о чем он мечтал в своих сумбурных фантазиях о сексе с кем-то незнакомым, но сильным и независимым. Что ж, его фантазии исполнились. Но самое главное, Стайлз чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно, а не паниковал. Последнее, было ему присуще в большей степени, когда дел касалось чего-то такого. Типа вопросов о личном, или когда он сильно волновался.

  Так или иначе, но они и сами не заметили, как их притянуло друг к другу, словно два магнитика на холодильнике, и никто из них не хотел отрываться друг от друга.

-Стайлз, Стайлз, - хрипло позвал его Дерек, сдирая не без его помощи с себя майку. Куртку он давно скинул на пол. Рука Стайлза неумело гладила Дерека по бедру, изредка, робко задевая набухающий член. Что сводило Дерека с ума больше всего, Стайлз так и не понял - его неумелые ласки или то, как он прикусил ему нижнюю губу?

-Стайлз, погоди, стой, - тяжелое дыхание Дерека опаляло его плечо, но Стайлз не мог оторваться от его медовых глаз. Казалось, вместо агрессивно желтых, они налились теплом, и в зрачках проступили крапинки красного. Странный эффект. – Стайлз, нам надо остановиться, - прохрипел, наконец, Дерек.

\- Почему? – зачарованно, но тоже с хрипотцой, отозвался Стайлз.

\- Ты.. Это… Так не должно быть, - наконец выдавил он, отползая. Но Стайлз схватил его за мускулистую руку и почти уронил на себя обратно.

\- Не смей убегать, когда мне так хорошо!

\- Но потом тебе будет не так уж и хорошо, а меня обви…

\- Еще одно слово, и я тебе врежу! Если твой мозг отказывается признавать очевидное, то у меня есть очевидное доказательство – Стайлз вывернул другую руку так ловко, что Дерек и двух слов сказать не успел. Стайлз несильно сжал его промежность. Дерек помимо воли, отозвался стоном на этот жест. В паху все пульсировало и тянуло от возбуждения, но в мире людей все иначе, и такие последствия могут преследовать его всю жизнь.

Волк внутри него восторженно заскулил, когда Стайлз накрыл его рот своими, опухшими и порозовевшими от поцелуев, губами. Так было только очень, очень давно. Он не хотел вспоминать то прошлое, он хотел продолжить. В Бездну все, пусть это случится.  Дерек обнял Стайлза и завалился с ним обратно на диван.

Стайлз что-то стонал ему в губы, но Дерек и так все знал. Только это им мало помогло, он долго шарил рукой по столу, но ничего подходящего так и не нашел, пока наконец, не плюнул на это дело и не прошептал Стайлзу на ухо, задевая горячим. Тяжелым дыханием волоски на его шее:

\- Стайлз, перевернись, иначе, будет больнее, - Он приподнялся, снимая с себя, наконец, взмокшую майку. Стайлз послушно перевернулся и прижался задом к его паху. У Дерека дыхание сбилось от такой наглости и удивления, и уж точно не от восторга от действий Стайлза.

-Ты нарываешься, ты в курсе? – теперь он принялся сдирать майку уже со Стайлза.

\- А может, это моя горячая подростковая фантазия, не думал о таком раскладе? – начал Стайлз, но быстро утратил контроль, когда рука Дерека неожиданно принялась ласкать его ноющий член. Стайлз выгнулся и протяжно застонал. Он никак не рассчитывал, что вечер обернется таким продолжением. Да чего там вечер, все летние каникулы, блин!

Чужая рука, да еще и под таким углом ощущалась гораздо лучше, чем собственная ладонь. К тому же, он и не замечал острые ногти на руках у Дерека, но когда тот провел ими по его позвоночнику, Стайлза  снова выгнуло от прострелившего удовольствия. А потом Дерек сделал что-то умопомрачительное большим пальцем, и Стайлз почувствовал себя капитаном звездного флота на варп скорости – перед зажмуренными глазами проносились круги, звезды, галактики. Он обмяк в его руках.

Дерек хмыкнул, и, навалившись на Стайлза, снова прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Эй, Лоис, мы продолжим, или ты решил, что с тебя и этого достаточно?

\- Дада, - пробормотал Стайлз, вяло переворачиваясь. Дерек нашел своими губами его губы, и снова его с головой утянуло в водоворот необузданного желания. Было что-то в этом мальчишке такое, чего не было и в ком другом. Он был для него как аконит, только наоборот. Пока Стайлз обнимал его, наслаждаясь поцелуем, влажная от семени рука Дерека скользнула между их телами. Стайлз удивленно дернулся, промычал что-то ему в губы, но Дерек продолжил. Не то, чтобы он был специалистом в этом деле, для него это тоже был первый опыт, о его тело странно реагировало на Стайлза, и, в конце концов, почему бы, черт возьми, и нет?

\- Стайлз, пожалуйста, не зажимайся ты так, - выдохнул Дерек. Вместо ответа Стайлз повернул голову и укусил его за плечо. Дерек удивленно вскрикнул и рефлекторно дернул рукой. То, что подразумевалось как месть, явно лишь больше навредило Стайлзу, хотя, теоретически, было на пользу им обоим. Дерек, наконец, нашел нужную точку – по удивленному всхлипыванию Стайлза, он понял, что был прав.

Спустя некоторое время, и несколько пальцев, он серьезно посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и спросил:

\- Я не уверен смогу ли я остановиться, но я все равно спрошу готов ли ты? – Стайлз ответил прямым взглядом и медленно кивнул, он притянув его ближе  для поцелуя. К чему еще слова и затянувшаяся прелюдия?

 Дерек вошел в него и дальнейшие события он уже помнил смутно. Он даже забылся на какое-то время. Это было чревато последствиями, но все же это того стоило. Он не помнил ничего, кроме диких ореховых глаз Стайлза и искр перед глазами после накрывшего, оглушившего и парализовавшего его оргазма. Он перестал что-либо чувствовать, но тем больше его ощущения были для него острее, желаннее.

Позже, они лежали рядом и пытались вернуть дыханию и сердцу прежний ритм. Стайлз первым нарушил молчание.

\- Так все – таки, ты оборотень?

\- Стайлз, тебе обязательно надо знать что-то, что может потом неприятно сказаться на тебе?

\- Я сочту это, как «да», - он накрылся покрывалом, которое все это время покоилось на спинке дивана.

\- Тебе никто не говорил, что ты зануда? – вздохнул Дерек.

\- Да я очаровашка, мистер Чудовище.

\- А раньше ты называл меня «красавчиком» с, постой-ка,  с «поставленной гелем прической, кожаной курткой и домом посреди леса». Я бы закурил от разочарования, но тут, пожалуй, я тебя разочарую, я не курю.

\- Я за здоровый образ жизни, - ткнул его локтем в бок Стайлз.

\- Спи, давай, - Дерек поднялся с дивана, натягивая штаны.

\- А ты куда? Я хочу с тобой. Поздно уже чтить кодекс гостеприи… Эй, погоди! – Стайлз завернулся в одеяло и собрался последовать за неожиданно вышедшим Дереком, как тот вернулся с небольшим полотенцем в руках.

\- Мне надо тебя обмыть, успокойся, пожалуйста! – Дерек подошел ближе и, уложив Стайлза обратно на диван, принялся вытирать его живот, а потом и между бедер.

Стайлз думал, что покраснеть сильнее, он больше не сможет.

\- Знаешь, ты очень милый, когда краснеешь, - пробормотал Дерек, залезая под покрывало и уворачиваясь от болезненного тычка.

-Знаешь Стайлз, я…

-Давай только без откровений ладно, просто, ложись спать, - грустно пробурчал Стайлз. – Все равно на утро разбежимся.

\- Можно оставить контакты друг другу, и…

\- И периодически созваниваться? Нет уж. Просто, ложись спать, ладно? Утро вечера, как говорится.

Дерек хотел ему возразить, но пока подыскивал слова, сон уже сморил его, а на утро они разошлись, но каждый унес воспоминания о самой странной и приятной встрече в своей жизни. Дерек проводил Стайлза до лагеря и долго еще смотрел, как тренер орет на него, а лучший друг обнимает, от избытка чувств. Стайлз чувствовал этот взгляд, еще немного и ему бы спину им прожгли. Но, когда он повернулся, между деревьями уже никого не было.

Они разошлись, каждый по своим жизням, но осень преподнесла неожиданный сюрприз. После тех событий со Скоттом, Стайлз насторожился, но когда увидел мрачное лицо Дерека в патрульной машине, он хотел рвать и метать. И прыгать от радости.

\- Все чудесатее и чудесатее, - пробормотал Стайлз, ныряя на переднее сидение и поворачиваясь к Дереку. В конце концов, у него все же осталась пара вопросов к Дереку и так или иначе, ему придется ответить на них. 

 

 


End file.
